The Anniversary
by bugmadoo
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in charge to organize this year's anniversary with his fiancée Hermione Granger and things don't turn out as they usually do.


**Disclaimer: **In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

Thanks to Jessica (malfoysotter on tumblr) and Diadem (mudsblood on tumblr) for betaing!

* * *

**The Anniversary:**

Draco Malfoy came home an hour earlier than he usually did.

He had managed to finish work in advance so he would be able to put his plans for today into action. The thing was, he had been looking forward to this day far more than he would like to admit for some time now, and naturally wanted to surprise his fiancée with said plans.

Hermione Granger normally came home from her job at about the same time as he did, so he hoped the hour would be enough for preparation. He apparated into the loft located in the middle of Wizarding London which he and Granger shared and smirked when he thought about what was about to happen in here if his little plan turned out the way he intended to.

* * *

Hermione Granger had apparated to a place just around the corner of her and her fiancé's flat. She rummaged around in her bag, searching for her keys and not paying attention to where she was walking because she had stridden this way so many times already; she had it memorized in her head.

When she reached the door that signalled the entrance to their flat, Hermione stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. Today was their three year anniversary and this year it was Draco Malfoy's turn to organize what the evening would entail for the both of them. They had made it some kind of a tradition to take turns with this. An agreement which they had made after lots and lots of arguing on how to celebrate this occasion on their first anniversary. Needless to say, she was nervous because she didn't have the faintest idea what he had planned and none of her attempts at forcing it out of him had worked. There were just so many possibilities, and she didn't even know if they were going out or staying in! So what if this ended in a disaster or if Draco wanted to do something she would absolutely not want to do? And what if -

Hermione took a deep breath again before her thoughts would drive her crazy and started thinking logically again. Not having a plan made her more nervous than it should. Besides, in reality she knew she didn't have anything to worry about. Draco and she had been going out long enough for him to know her. He knew her in ways no one else did and she was sure now that he would come up with something that would be enjoyable. With this thought in mind she finally put her keys into the lock of the door and opened it.

She spotted Draco leaning on the kitchen counter with a tumbler of Ogden's Firewhiskey next to him, his gaze already fixated on the entrance of their flat. Hermione realized that he had been waiting for her and somehow this made her even more nervous than she already was. Draco's lips formed into a smirk when her eyes caught his and Hermione couldn't help but smile herself.

The witch put down her bag and took off her jacket. Her earlier smile still on her lips, she walked over to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck at the same time he put his hands on her hips.

Hermione leaned up to kiss him and they met in the middle because Draco apparently had the same intention as she did.

"Good evening, Granger." His smirk was still set firmly in place, his eyes locked on hers.

She was just about to lean in for another kiss when he suddenly moved his hands from her hips to grab her hands and turn her around. He pressed his whole body against hers and she was trapped between the kitchen counter and his firm body. He lowered his head and started nibbling on her ear lobe. Hermione could feel his hot breath against her ear. A small shiver ran from where his breath hit her skin all the way down to her spine and her breathing became harder all of a sudden. It was still amazing to her how he could have this effect on her. The witch now had an idea as to how her fiancé planned on spending the evening but, she couldn't be completely sure yet. He planted small kisses under her ear and quickly found the spot that always provoked a moan from her. In response to her reaction, she practically could feel his smile against the side of her neck.

Draco kissed his way from her ear, over her jaw to her mouth; little and tender kisses that reminded her of butterflies. Then he hovered over her lips with his when he looked into her eyes again.

"I want you to go to the bedroom and put on what's lying on the bed." His lips were touching hers slightly while he almost whispered the words with his deep voice. He hoped that Hermione wouldn't detect his excitement and nervousness through his voice, even though he tried not to show it, he was in fact a little bit afraid that she wouldn't agree to his plans for their night.

Hermione's eyes widened and she stared at Draco in surprise. He was well aware that she probably knew where this was heading now, and it were these few moments where she would tell him if she would play the game or if Draco's plan would turn out to be a failure. He kept studying Granger's face, which was alternating between confusion and bewilderment. After a moment that felt far longer, he saw the determination in her eyes. She seemed to have understood that he wanted to be the one in charge tonight and her eyes showed she was slightly confused but accepting of his command. Still, Draco did not move yet, simply because a confused Granger was hard to deal with. He needed something from her.

Anything that would show her consent other than his abilities to read her expressions.

Finally, she nodded and a small wave of relief washed through Draco.

"You have ten minutes Granger," Draco told her and finally planted a small kiss on her lips.

He released her from the cage he and the kitchen counter had built and watched her walk in the direction of their bedroom. He took his tumbler of Firewhiskey, following her but stopping when he reached the living room to sit down on the couch. The only thing he had to do now was wait, but Merlin, the anticipation posed quite a challenge for Draco's patience.

He leaned back into the pillows of the couch and forced himself to relax with the help of the beverage in his hand.

* * *

Hermione closed the door of her and her fiancé's bedroom behind her. She immediately spotted the large, white box lying on the bed. In there probably was what Draco wanted her to wear. She honestly had no idea what this was going to be, but she had to admit that it was thrilling to just go with his orders and not look back. They haven't done this before, really. Even though Draco was usually the more dominant one when they got intimate and it had happened in the past that he had commanded her in their sexual encounters, it never had been to this extent. This was another reason for her excitement, because she knew that Draco was very well acquainted with what she liked and how to provoke any reaction he wanted from her.

She walked over to their bed, situated to the right wall of the room, and lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a set of lingerie that consisted of almost see-trough black panties, made of lace and a matching black lace bra with an also black kind of baby-doll attached to it. The garment was see through and opened in the middle so her stomach was left exposed. The bra was held together by a bow between the two cups of it so it could be opened very easily.

The witch's eyes widened in surprise. Hermione had a pretty good idea now as to what Draco had planned exactly. She was pretty sure that this would go about in a much more naughty fashion than it usually did. She felt another kind of excitement bubbling up inside of her and in all honesty she couldn't wait to find out what exactly Draco had planned.

She took off all of the clothes she was wearing and started putting on the lingerie Draco had bought for her. It wasn't the first time he had done so but this was by far the most daring and sexy thing of all of them.

Hermione walked over to the floor-length mirror in the room to look at herself as she put on the final piece of the lingerie. She had to admit that Draco had very good taste, because she did like the way she looked in the set very much. She would even go as far as saying she looked positively _sexy_. Not that she didn't think of herself as a pretty woman, but like everyone, she had her bad days. She didn't think she could feel unattractive wearing these garments though, even if she wanted to. Hermione didn't really know what it was about them really but they somehow brought out her best features and she decided to thank Draco for them later.

Hermione had been so engrossed in her thoughts that he didn't hear the door being pushed open and Draco slipping in. She gave a start when he stood behind her and grabbed her hips to push her roughly against his body. He was letting out a low growl when he saw her reflection in the mirror in front of the pair while slowly roaming his hands over all the places of her body he could reach. This movement of Draco's hands caused Hermione to shiver and she let out a small moan while winding her hands up to settle them on the back of Draco's neck.

Draco never failed to ignite a flame behind her naval that eventually would set her whole body on fire. His whole demeanour spoke of dominance and she didn't think she would ever get enough of this. Of him.

His hands now moved to her breasts and cupped both of them through her bra. He almost brutally massaged and played with them and Hermione let out a groan. The wizard's hot breath was on the side of her neck again, just under that spot that always caused her to moan. He suddenly turned her around and roughly kissed her mouth. Hermione opened her mouth with a gasp of surprise and Draco lost no time dipping his tongue into the hot and wet cavern. It was a desperate kiss that ignited need and lust and fed the flame inside of her. Their tongues battled for dominance and after a while Hermione had to admit defeat. She felt Draco smirking against her lips and then he broke the kiss. They were both panting a little but Draco didn't sound out of breath when he spoke again.

"Now, I want you to walk over to the foot of the bed and get on your hands and knees. Will you do that for me?" Draco said in a voice so low, she wouldn't have understood him if she wasn't standing directly in front of him. Having him whisper to her in his deep and husky voice was one of the most seductive things she could imagine and there was no question in her mind as to whether she should follow his directions or not. Nevertheless she was thankful to him for giving her a way out of this if she wanted to.

Alas, Hermione did as he ordered and crawled on the bed on her hands and knees while the anticipation made her lungs feel like they were going to explode any moment now. She couldn't wait to know what would follow next and what he would make her do. All she wanted now as to get touched and caressed by him because he could make her feel things she never even knew she could experience in the first place.

"I know how much you want to, but don't turn your head, love."

Hermione groaned in discomfort. Draco was right. She did want to turn her head just to find out what exactly was taking him so long. She had expected him to follow her to the bed so when she couldn't even feel him anywhere near her, she grew a little frustrated. But then again she knew that teasing her, was one of his favourite things to do.

The thoughts in her head distracted her enough again to not hear Draco come up behind her, and she gave a start when he laid his right hand on the right, slip-covered cheek of her bottom.

"A little jumpy, are we?" Draco said and Hermione could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

The moment she opened her mouth to tell him that she didn't know what he was talking about, he lifted his hand and after a short second it came down and he spanked her cheek hard.

She almost jumped again because she didn't expect it and Draco let out a little snicker.

"No, Granger, no talking yet. I didn't give you the permission to, did I?"

Oh, this was new. Draco had never done this before but Hermione found that she liked it. The idea of her fiancé and the man she would trust with her life, controlling her body like this was more than thrilling.

"As much as I love what you're wearing, I think it's time to take of those slips so we can have some skin-to-skin contact." Draco uttered.

He slipped both of his hands under the seam of Hermione's knickers and slowly pulled them down, touching as little of her skin as possible. Hermione lifted her knees one after the other to help Draco take them off and he gave her thigh a light slap.

"I don't think I have paid enough attention to your pretty little arse, Granger. I need to make up for that and I'm not going to stop until it's as red as the colour of your Hogwarts House."

She couldn't help but moan in reaction to his words. Hermione secretly loved it when Draco whispered dirty nothings into her ear when they were intimate, and this time was no exception.

Draco's right hand was fondling her bum, almost giving it a massage and Hermione didn't know when he would turn his words into action. This only served to heighten her anticipation and her body felt ready to burst.

Suddenly, Hermione felt Draco's hand leave her arse and a short second later it came down again with a loud slap. The blow sent a jolt of electricity straight to her core and Hermione couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her.

He had spanked her before occasionally but always when he was already inside of her and their bodies were entwined in some other way. His spanking her just for the fun of it was something new and if it continued to feel like this first blow had then she honestly didn't know why he had waited so long to do so.

Another slap landed on her arse and it again had the same effect on her like the first time. Hermione arched her back and she let out a guttural groan that was louder than she had intended. He kept going and every slap filled the otherwise silent room with a thwacking sound. He increased the power of the spanks gradually and always varied the speed of them. Sometimes he would land three in a row and sometimes he didn't touch her for thirty seconds that always felt longer to Hermione. But he didn't stop. He spanked her again and again and again.

Hermione felt the sexual tension in her body increase and by now all she wanted was for Draco to just bury himself inside of her and keep slamming until she cried out in ecstasy.

But he didn't, so all she could to was moan and whine with abandon. Merlin, she hoped he would stop her agony soon though.

"Hmm, I love the way your arse is blushing for me. You look even prettier than you usually do." Draco murmured while fondling her cheeks which were hot to the touch now.

His words had the same influence on her as his physical ministrations. They went straight to her core, adding to the fire and pressure that she felt inside of her and her pussy quivered. Her thighs were trembling with the effort to hold herself up and not jump him. She laid her head on the bed so her arms could rest a bit which also had the consequence that her arse and pussy were on a better display for the man standing behind her.

Another spank by Draco landed on Hermione's bum and her groan was muffled by the comforter of the bed. He was shifting his hand again and Hermione's body jerked when she felt his fingers moving along her slit until they reached her clit. Then, his fingers were probing at her entrance

"Look at how wet you are for me already, Granger. You really enjoy getting your arse spanked, huh?"

He was rubbing her clit in slow circles now and Hermione let out a cry of pleasure. Her heartbeat was rising, the pressure she felt concentrating between her legs and a small layer of sweat breaking out on her body. She could do nothing than feel. Any coherent thought was almost impossible and she couldn't do much more than groaning and gyrating her hips against Draco's hand. She never had wanted to come so badly in her life and she wasn't far away from starting to beg him to take her.

Hermione was still moaning with all she had in her when Draco placed a kiss on each of her red cheeks and removed his hand entirely from her. She let out a disapproving whimper.

"Turn around now."

Biting her lip, she did as he bade and was greeted by the sight of his naked torso. The view had her mouth watering and the sudden urge to lick it was almost overwhelming. She knew exactly how his chiselled chest felt underneath her hands and she wanted to relive that memory.

However, Draco had other plans than her and he stepped away from the bed. Even though Hermione didn't know how this was going to go, she didn't like this one bit. Not at all. His hands, previously resting at his sides, moved up, his thumbs started circling his nipples and then moving downward until he reached the seam of his trousers. Hermione knew that he liked for her to do the things he now did to himself. He was purposefully teasing the witch by showing her what she couldn't have yet. Hermione let out a growl and Draco's lips formed the smirk he was so known for.

Unbuckling his belt and immediately afterwards unbuttoning his trousers, Hermione could make out the bulge that his cock was causing. Quite obviously, he also was affected by what he had done to her so far and now it was her turn to smirk. She loved to know that she could have the same effect on him as he did on her. To know that she could make his blood boil in the same way he did.

Next, Draco was slowly pulling down his pants while never taking his eyes off of Hermione. She could practically feel his sight fixated on her as he finally revealed what she was yearning for. The part of him that at times became part of her and could bring her an insane amount of pleasure.

Next, Draco was slowly pulling down his pants, his gaze never once leaving Hermione. She could practically feel his sight fixated on her as he finally revealed what she was yearning for. The part of him that at times became part of her and could bring her an insane amount of pleasure. She knew what it looked like. She knew what it tasted like and she certainly knew the way it felt on various parts of her body

Her fiancé was stepping out of his trousers and pants now, and Hermione thought he must see how she was drooling over him. For some reason though, she felt like he had caught her doing something nasty, which only served to heighten her pleasure. Hermione could feel how wet her pussy was, and she tried to rub her thighs together in an attempt to find some sort of stimulation and relief. But it didn't work. Nothing ever worked except for him.

Hermione started wondering what he would do next, when his hand moved over to his fully erect cock and formed a fist around it. He leisurely pumped it a few times before he lifted his palm to lick it, then bringing it back down again. He moaned and Hermione moaned right with him. His hand dropped back down again while the other one started cupping and softly massaging his balls. He threw his head back, letting out another grunt as the hand around his erection sped up.

The sight of Draco a few steps away from her, pleasuring himself was one of the most arousing things she'd ever seen and another first for them. This was something completely new to her, therefore she was fascinated to see his reactions to sexual ministration without her mind being completely clouded by her own pleasure. The veins on his neck were more pronounced than usual and his toes were curling. He was standing there completely at ease with himself, lost in his world. Hermione almost felt jealous of his hand, seeing as it was touching him while she was not, and she unconsciously let out a possessive growl.

She was only seconds away from starting to touch herself and finally stimulate her clit, when Draco suddenly slowed down the pumping of his fist, let go of his balls and looked her straight in the eyes. The smirk on his lips was devilish and blatantly cocky. Hermione could only hope that it would have a positive outcome for her. She really hoped it would.

"What do you think about my dick in your mouth, Granger?" Draco said, stepping back to the bed again so his length only was a few inches away from her mouth. Immediately, Hermione opened her mouth, letting out a guttural moan, ready to please him like she was paid to do so.

Draco took the final little step to close the distance between them and moved his hand to Hermione's head to fist her hair and get them out of her face.

She pulled her tongue out to lick the tip of his cock and then closed her lips around it. Draco let out a hiss and pulled oh Hermione's hair.

"Yes. Come on, suck me." Draco breathed.

Hermione immediately obeyed his command and took him deeper in her mouth. Her right hand left the bed and she closed it around the base of his cock. She started sucking him off, hollowing her cheeks just as he liked it. After all this time she knew what buttons she had to push in order for him to growl in pleasure.

Draco began to thrust against her mouth slightly and Hermione started to hum around his length. This earned her a cry from him which turned to a wild growl and Hermione decided that she had never hear anything more arousing than the sound of her fiancé being sexually pleased.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her up so she was only kneeling on the bed. He pulled on one string of the bow holding the last garment Hermione was still wearing together. Before Hermione had finished pulling the piece of lingerie off her body, Draco's hands came up on her breast and started kneading them and pinching her nipples, his chest heaving heavily and a feral gleam in his eyes.

"Lay back on the bed. Now." He slapped both of her breasts before letting her go so she could fulfil his order.

It seemed like she finally would get what he had denied her as of yet. She crawled up on the bed so her head was lying on their pillows and eagerly spread her legs for him. He had climbed on the bed right after her and was kneeling between her legs. His arms were on both sides of her head and all she could focus on in this moment was him. Everything seemed to stop right in that moment. He was all around her. She was lost in his eyes and his body and just...his entire being. She brought her hands up to lay them on both sides of his face and pulled his head down to kiss him.

The moment ended and they were mere a mess of panting bodies again. Their kiss was wild and seductive; full of need and tension. Hermione could feel Draco's cock against her leg and she tried to tilt her hips to get him to slip inside of her.

"Hmm, so eager tonight." He pulled away a bit and reached for something on the night table. Hermione tried to turn her head to see what it was, but his chest was in the way.

Suddenly she felt something that had to be Draco's wand on her right wrist. Whispering a spell under his breath, he tied Hermione's arm to the headboard of their bed and quickly proceeded to do the same with her other arm.

Hermione squealed in surprise, trying to move her hands but it was to no avail. Draco had properly bound her, which was another first for them. She didn't know how to feel about this yet, but the surprising move stole her breath.

Draco's face was now on the same level as hers again, and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat, obviously very pleased with himself.

His lips were on hers again, kissing her like a man starved. Hermione found that having her arms restricted was frustrating, because all she wanted to do was rack her fingers through the strands of Draco's hair and claw at his back like she usually did. The bigger part of her, though, had to admit that she enjoyed it very much. For some reason, not being able to move only made every one of Draco's caresses and touches more intense. She moaned.

"Please Draco," Hermione mewled.

"Please what?"

"_Please_."

Draco slid his length along the drenched lips of her pussy and Hermione tried to tilt her hips again to finally get him inside of her, but it didn't work.

"Say what you want Granger. What do you want me do to?"

"Please...Draco just do it." She was so out of breath she barely got the word out.

"Not before you tell me what is it that you want." Hermione was pleased to notice that Draco had trouble with getting enough oxygen in his lungs too.

"Please Draco just – _please_!" She screamed the last word because she knew that he knew how hard it was for her to say what he wanted to hear. Not because she didn't want it but because it just sounded so incredibly immature to her ears. But her body was burning with need, and she didn't think she could hold out much longer she just needed him. Now.

He didn't even shift.

"Fuck me."

With a long deep thrust, he buried his thick cock inside the drenched folds of her hot pussy. They both simultaneously let out a moan, Hermione arching her back and almost thanking him for finally giving her what she wanted. Only almost.

"Was it really that hard?" Draco asked her and Hermione gasped at his arrogance.

He immediately started to repeatedly slam his cock inside of her and Hermione stopped trying to control the sounds of pleasure that tumbled from her mouth. With her hands tied she could do little more than meeting his thrusts with her own hips, but Merlin did it feel good.

Draco moved his hands to grab the backside of her knees and pull them up all the way until they were on the same level as her breasts, and Hermione let out a cry. This way his thrusts felt much more concentrated and far deeper than before. He lowered his head. Almost all of Draco's weight rested on her and breathing felt even harder than it already did, while it also increased the heat between them and inside of her.

They exchanged open mouthed kisses, Draco still thrusting frantically inside of her. Hermione felt shivers running up and down her spine, her tight pussy squeezing his cock. The snaps of his hips so hard against hers, she thought she might bruise later.

It didn't take long for Hermione to find her release. With one particular thrust that landed exactly on that tender spot inside of her, Draco finally pushed her over the edge. Her orgasm felt like waves of pleasure and heat washing over her body, her pussy spasming around him, milking it.

A few shoves of his hips later and Draco followed her into the bliss with a final guttural cry.

They both were panting like they had just ran a marathon, and Draco quickly undid the ties around her hands with a quick spell. After throwing them somewhere next to the bed, he placed a kiss on her temple and rolled to his side. Throwing an arm around Hermione, he pulled her against him, rested his chin on top of her head and together, they waited for both of their heart rates to slow down and for the world to turn again.

"Are you okay?" Draco whispered.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione answered him, lifting her eyebrows in slight confusion.

"I didn't know if you were okay with everything I did."

"Trust me, I would have told you if you did something I wasn't okay with."

She moved her head from where it was nestled against his naked chest and looked at his face. His forehead was full of wrinkles. Hermione lifted her hand and brushed over the creases with her thumb until they went away.

"Don't worry about it."

She placed a slow and sweet kiss against his lips and he heard him letting out a content hum. When Hermione looked at Draco again, a look of content stole his features and she couldn't help but smile herself. She nuzzled her nose against his and let out a happy sigh.

"I love you. Thank you."

"If you liked it, does that mean we can do this again?"

"Yes indeed, Draco." She smiled.

His arms squeezed a little more around her and they were both comfortably lying in each other's arms without talking for a while. Just enjoying the simple pleasure of being with the other in this way.

"I love you too, Hermione." He whispered.

* * *

**a/n:** Thanks for reading everyone! This is very first fanfiction I've ever written so I hope it was okay. I would be really happy for some feedback if yo have the time. Thanks in adcance and until nex time

- Fiona


End file.
